


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by Adreamersmind



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adreamersmind/pseuds/Adreamersmind
Summary: Meredith asks Andrew to join in on their Christmas tradition.
Relationships: Andrew DeLuca/Meredith Grey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the Christmas mood, and I wanted to write something a bit happier. I feel like we all need something to make us smile

This Christmas was going to be different. It wasn't meant to be, at least at the start of the week. Everything was set for the annual Christmas tree decorating, till everyone suddenly had other plans.

“So, my mother has invited me to see her this weekend. Yearly Christmas party and all that” Amelia told Meredith.

“You don't even like your family” she retorted with an eye roll

“I like my mum. I figured now would be the perfect time to surprise them with my pregnancy. In and out all at once and never have to see them again.”

Even Maggie was busy that weekend, on a visit to see her dad. To be fair she needed this after the last couple of months she'd had. But this would be the first time it would just be Meredith and the kids so yes, she was annoyed.

Suddenly she saw Andrew walking towards the nurse’s desk. He had just finished scrubbing in with a surgery with Dr. Bailey and he was writing up post op notes. While she stared, she was reminded of a conversation she had with her kids in the car last week

“Mommy is ‘Drew going to be doing the Christmas tree with us.” Ellis enquired.

Meredith was surprised that she had asked. She knew that her kids were becoming close to Andrew, but for them to want him to join in their traditions was different.

“I don't know sweetie should I ask if he's free”

“Yeah mum. Maybe this time we won't have burnt cookies.” Bailey laughed 

Meredith frowned “Hey!"

Zola giggled “It will be nice to actually be able to eat them.”

Meredith joined in the laughter “so hands up if I should ask Andrew to help us decorate our tree

Three hands and with yells of me. Meredith had made up her mind.

She realised she couldn't put it of any longer and she did want him to join them this year, it would make it much more special. She hadn't realised she was still staring until he came up to her

“Enjoying the view Dr. Grey.” He whispered to her.

Meredith rolled her eyes “Don't flatter yourself Dr. Deluca. I was just thinking.” However, he could tell she was just joking

“If you say so.” He said with a smirk. He went back to filling out the chart

Meredith paused for a bit before continuing “While I have your attention, I was wondering if you were free Saturday.”

Andrew hummed a yes clearly focused on his task at hand. " I have the afternoon off, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to join the kids and I to decorate the tree and bake cookies"

Andrew looked up surprised no longer focused. He had overhead Amelia talking about the event last week with Link and how important it was. He was bummed that Meredith had not thought to ask him, but he didn't want to push anything, he knew how she liked to take things one step at a time.

"It'll just be us and the kids since Maggie and Amelia can’t make it” she continued. “Also, without them we need someone who can actually make edible cookies"

"So you're inviting me because you need someone who can actually bake” he half teased

"At least you know now” She joked back. “But seriously the kids and I want you there, I want you there. It'll be fun you'll enjoy it" Meredith smiled softly

"Okay sure I can make it" he said. He gave a quick smile before walking off to join bailey in meeting with the family.

Meredith was thrilled she was glad he was able to come. it would make a great afternoon even more enjoyable. All she had to do know was get through the week.

Andrew was excited all week; Christmas was one of his favourite times of the year and the fact that Meredith’s kids wanted him to come over and decorate their tree was even better. He had become closer to them over the past year, but sometimes it was still hard to tell whether they actually liked him. However, they had actually chose to invite him and this had warmed his heart. He loved spending time with them, they were adorable and always had something interesting to show him. Especially little Ellis who had seemed to warm up to him the quickest. He guessed from now on they’d be much more moments where it would just be the five of them usually Amelia or Maggie would be around as well, but since they had both begun to increasingly have their own separate lives, that was changing.

It was finally Saturday and Meredith had just finished getting all the decorations down and the baking stuff ready for the afternoon.

“Mommy” Ellis called out “Don’t forget to wear your jumper.”

Meredith smiled and took it from her hand. It was one of their traditions to wear matching Christmas jumpers each year, Zola had even insisted they bought one for Andrew. She hoped it wasn’t too much for him and he liked the idea. Meredith was nervous this would be the first time they ever did this and hopefully it wasn’t the last. She liked the idea of Andrew joining in with these family moments and she wanted it to go perfectly.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Meredith rushed to the door. There was Andrew at the door with a smile on his face holding a bag and a bottle of wine.

“Hey, you made it” Meredith smiled softly wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss.

Andrew looked Meredith up and down before smirking. “I love the outfit choice. It’s very interesting”

Meredith rolled her eyes and laughed. “Don’t laugh too quickly we have one for you as well”

“Really, I bet I’ll look much better” They both laughed

“Um I also brought this cookie cutters for the kids to use. My mum used them when I was little and I thought I’d carry that on”

“That’s a great idea” Meredith said sweetly before turning towards the living. “Guess who’s here?”

Zola, Bailey and Ellis stood up and run towards Andrew giving him a hug

“’Drew you’re here” Ellis squealed hugging his leg. Andrew picked her up giving her a hug “Of course I’d make it you think I’d miss this” He laughed

Bailey exclaimed “Are you going to be in charge of the cookies, Mom always burns them” Meredith pouted “That’s not fair. I put a lot of effort in them.” “Of course, you do Mom” Zola said with a giggle “Here’s your jumper Andrew, come on” Zola took his hand leading him towards the kitchen.

As Zola led him away Andrew couldn’t help but have a big grin on his face. Everything felt so right. He knew he had spent a lot of time with Meredith kids that this felt different somehow, like he was part of them. He didn’t want to jinx it, but he instead chose to enjoy the moment as he got the different bowls around Meredith’s kitchen to start the cookies.

Andrew finished making the dough and help the kids use the cutters to make different Christmas shapes. Meredith had been ordered to watch from afar to not mess them up in anyway. However, she didn’t mind. She liked watching Andrew interact with her kids. He was good with them and they loved him back. He had such a way with them always listening and responding even when they rambled on. He took his time to help each one make the perfect cookie without getting frustrated if they made a mess.

When they had finally finished Andrew put the cookies in the oven while Meredith told the kids to go and get the decorations ready so they could start on the tree. As they left Meredith turned to Andrew.

“That went well right” She said with a grin. He looked so handsome standing there in the kitchen and Meredith couldn’t help but smile

He looked up from the oven “Yeah, it’s always nice to spend time with you and the children”. He pulled Meredith by her waist and tucked a hair behind her ear “Did I thank you again for inviting me”. He murmured in her ear. “Even though you have to wear that jumper?” Meredith replied back “Especially”. Andrew leaned in to kiss her. As they were kissing Zola rushed in “Hey” and she closed her eyes. Andrew and Meredith jumped back with a blush

“Aren’t you coming we’re going to start without you” Zola asked

“Sure Zozo, sorry”. They replied and followed her into the living room holding hands.

This was Andrews favourite part. He loved decorating the Christmas tree and he loved it even more having someone to do it with. Last year he had spent it quietly since Carina was in Italy and there was no time to fly back. But to spend it with his girlfriend and her family, he couldn’t think of a better idea. Meredith brought out a box of handmade baubles.

“Zola and Bailey made a special one for everyone in the family to put up” Meredith explained to him

“See there’s one for Mum, Dad, Zola, Ellis, Auntie Maggie and Amelia” Bailey counted. “Wait Uncle Alex and Aunt Jo too”

“They’re so pretty” Andrew said in awe

“Yeah when they come over, they can put it on the tree all by themselves. I even made one for you” Zola said shyly.

“Really” Andrew said in shock. He looked at Meredith who shrugged her shoulders she clearly didn’t know about it either. He took the decoration and hung it up clearly able to see his name.

“Perfect” Zola said with a smile before leading her siblings to put theirs on the tree. 

As he lifted Ellis up to put the star at the top of the tree, he couldn’t help, but think how much had changed in the past year. Andrew had falling in love not just with Meredith, but her home and he couldn’t think of any other way to celebrate.

Meredith switched the lights on and their all cheered. “Time for the picture” Bailey said getting the camera

Meredith looked at him “Do you mind?” she asked. “Of course.” he said as he put the camera on the stand.

“’Drew you’re meant to be in the picture too” Ellis quietly said. 

“Of course” Meredith agreed “You should be here too, just put it on timer.”

Andrew set the camera on timer before joining them in front of the tree and they all gave a big smile. Meredith took the camera from the stand and looked at it. It was picture-perfect.

“One big family” Ellis exclaimed. Yeah Meredith thought it did look just like that.

They got the cookies from the oven iced them and sat in the living room ready to watch a movie.

“Frozen” they all cheered even though they had seen it multiple times.

Meredith whispered “I can’t wait for the day they finally want to watch something different”. Andrew chuckled, he didn’t mind, it was just nice to spend time with them.

As the kids sat down to watch the movie eating their cookies. Meredith and Andrew laid on the couch cuddled together.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself today, it meant a lot to Zola, Bailey and Ellis.” Meredith asked quietly “And me” she said after a pause.

“Of course, Mer, I love spending time with you. It meant more to me than you realise. All of this was perfect”. He kissed her cheek wrapping him arms around her pulling her even more in.

Meredith looked up to him “I hope this means you plan on spending Christmas day with us too.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” Andrew grinned back.

She leant up to kiss him making sure to be quiet to not disturb the kids. “I love you Andrew”

“I love you too” Andrew responded before they kissed again turning towards the film.

Meredith couldn’t be anymore happier; she had her kids and boyfriend with her and she couldn’t imagine anything better than this. This Christmas was different, but in a good way and maybe this once she liked that it was different, for her, it was really beginning to look a lot like Christmas.

  



End file.
